Cambio de Cuerpos
by OptimusPrimetx3000
Summary: !ACTUALIZADO! CAP. 4-Saruyama odia a Rito por que todas las chicas sienten algo sentimental por el, pero el muy torpe por su miedo e inseguridad no puede corresponderles, pero un golpe del destino los hace cambiar de cuerpos. CONTENIDO EROTICO
1. Chapter 1

**To love-ru Darkness**

**Cambio de cuerpos**

Saruyama odiaba a muerte a Rito más que nada porque todas las chicas hermosas sentían algo por el a pesar de que él era extremadamente tímido y su ingenuidad rayaba en la estupidez cuando no podía comprender que más de una estaba enamorada de él. Y lo peor para él es que ninguna chica parecía interesarse por él.

Era la hora de salida y Rito y el eran casi los últimos en abandonar la escuela, molesto su amigo le dice:

Rito por el amor de Dios ¿Por qué no le haces caso a las chicas que desean algo contigo?

Rito fiel a su costumbre cuando le hablan de chicas se sonroja y con dudas le dice:

-Eh? ¿Pero que dices? Ellas solo tratan de ser amables conmigo, yo…Ademas….

-¿Ademas que?-Saruyama habla en tono molesto, Rito desviando su mirada dice:

-Bu…Bueno….Tu sabes, yo…..Yo…Estoy enamorada de Haruna y…..

Saruyama levanta muy molesto sus brazos.

-¿Y entonces que esperas? ¿Por qué no te le declaras?

Rito hace una leve mueca de molestia y pasa a un lado de su amigo diciéndole:

-No es tan fácil, además tu sabes que estoy comprometido con Lala y si no me caso con ella su padre va a destruir nuestro mundo y…..

Saruyama mas molesto dice:

-¿Y por que no has hecho algo con ella? ¿Al menos ya se besaron?

Rito se sonroja completamente y en tono molesto le dice:

-Mira Saruyama ya basta ¿Quieres? No quiero hablar mas del tema

Y el joven Yuuki aumenta la velocidad de su caminar dejando atrás a su amigo el cual da un suspiro de resignación mientras menea negativamente su cabeza y se le rasca.

_-No tiene caso, este sujeto es un caso perdido y en cambio yo…..Sin ninguna chica que se interese por mi…Que cruel es la vida._

Por esos Saruyama odiaba realmente a Rito, por su inseguridad y cobardía para interactuar sentimentalmente con una chica e inclusive con las mujeres maduras, ya que en mas de una ocasión había vsto a la sensual y provocativa doctora Mikado coquetearle y el fiel a su costumbre se sonrojaba y Salia huyendo de su consultorio.

-Diablos….Lo que daría por recibir algún dia un coqueteo suyo-Penso muy triste y resignado a su suerte con las chicas aumento la velocidad para alcanzar a su amigo el cual no había notado que llevaba una pequeña maleta en su mano derecha-Quizas por su enojo hacia su amigo y en tono amigable dijo:

-Oye Rito ¿Y esa maleta?

Rito ve de reojo la pequeña maleta y suspirando le dice:

-Son los locos inventos de Lala, los estaba arreglando en el laboratorio escolar y se le olvidaron y mi pidió que se los llevara.

De reojo Saruyama lo ve y dice:

-Mmmmm….Te veo algo molesto

Rito asienta y dice viendo la maleta:

-Si supieras en la cantidad de problemas en que me han metido sus inventos….

-Mmmm…Ya veo, oye ¿Y ese palanca negra que sobra sale de la maleta que es?

Sin dejar de caminar Rito gira su cabeza y lo saca:

-¡Ah esto! Es el cambiador de cuerpos

-¿Cambiador?

-Asi es, si dos personas lo tomas al mismo tiempo….!AAHHHHHHH!

-¡RITO, CUIDADO! ¡!AHHHHHHH!

-Ambos jóvenes por estar viendo el aparato no se deiron cuenta que estaban llegando a las escalereas y ¡Pumm! Ambos rodaron y se estamparon hasta el final de las escaleras y….Sujetando al mismo tiempo el invento de lala el cual por la caída se activo y una luz azul ilumino a ambos adolescentes. Saruyama quedo completamente inconciente y no supo cuanto tiempo paso hasta que lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos mientras un ligero dolor en su cabeza lo molestaba y cuando pudo recuperar su conciencia noto que estaba acostado en una cama y una linda adolescente con traje de enfermera lo veía con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te sientes Roto-kun?-Dijo la simepre alegre Oshizu, la fantasmita.

Saruyama desconcertado por como lo llamo Oshizu cubrió sus ojos con la plama de su mano derecha y dijo:

-Mmmmm…..Bien, Oshizu…Bien, pero…¿Por qué me llamas…..?

-¿Cómo te sientes Rito? ¿Sientes algún dolor o mareo?

Una sensual voz lo interrumpio para ver a la mujer de sus fantasias sexuales; La hermosa enfermera-doctora Ryouko Mikado pero entonces vio algo que hace que se desmaye, a un lado de la cama donde estaba recostado había un espejo de cuerpo completo donde se veía su reflejo pero en lugar de ser…

**¡ERA RITO! **

Una onda fría recorrio su cuerpo al recordar que cuando cayo con Rito tomaron el invento de lala y si el de la imagen en el espejo no era el….Eso quería decir que…..

-¿Rito? ¿Estas seguro que te encuentras bien? Te veo algo palido-Volvio a insistir la bella hembra, ya recuperado de la impresión Saruyama iba a contarle lo que sucedió, cuando por alguna razón se quedo callado y después le dijo:

-Errrr…Si doctora Mikado, gracias yo….Ya me siento mejor. Bueno yo…Este….¿Que paso?

Ella le sonrio mientras se cruzaba de brazos haciendo resaltar sus hermosos y divinos senos los cuales no pasaron inadvertidos por el calenturiento adolescente el cual trago saliva.

Oshizu y yo escuchamos un ruido en la oficina y al salir te vimos a ti y Saruyama tirados en el suelo….Supongo que estarían platicando y por un descuido se calleron ¿No?

Saruyama (En el cuerpo de Rito) Rio nerviosamente rascándose su nuca y le dijo a la mujer que eso había pasado y entonces recordó a su amigo el cual no veía y el cual ahora ESTABA en su cuerpo.

-¿Y que paso con Ri…Saruyama?

La mujer adopta ahora una mirada mas seria y dice desviando la mirada hacia el lugar donde ellos cayeron.

-Con el la situación fue diferente, se golpeo muy fuerte la cabeza y se lesiono el cuello, afortunadamente le puse un collarin le pude reubicar manualmente sus vertebras, pero tuve que mandarlo de urgencias al hospital de Seinen…..Me acabo de comunicar al hospital y ya se encuentra estable pero me remo que va a quedar inconciente por unos días y cuando despierte no va a poder hablar debido a la parlisis temporal que va a tener en sus cuerdas vocales debido a la caída.

-Pero…..Se va a recuperar ¿Verdad?

Ella sonríe y asienta con su cabeza.

-Si afortunadamente el daño fue leve, corrió con suerte porque pudo haber quedado parapléjico, pero solo le tomara un tiempo recuperarse.

Saruyama ale scuchar eso dio un muy enorme suspiro de alivio, era obvio, no se preocupaba por Rito, se preocupaba POR SU CUERPO, Sintio entonces la mano de Mikado en su hombro la cual le dijo:

-Tranquilo, se va a poner bien, es obvio que te preocupes tanto. Despues de todo es tu mejor amigo ¿O no?

Saruyama asintió también sonriendo, después de todo la idea de permanecer en el cuerpo de Rito no era tan malo como pareciera.

Bueno pasa a mi escritorio y te voy a dar un medicamento para tu dolor de cabeza ¿De acuerdo?

-Este si doctora, gracias.

Saruyama se levante y la bella mujer la cual esta sentada enfrente de e le esta ofreciendo un maravilloso espectáculo al estar cruzada de piernas, Saruyama no puede evitar darle un vistazo a los divinos senos de la mujer y asus tungentes y rollizos muslos…..Lo cual ella lo nota.

Entonces coquetamente le dice:

-¿Viste algo que te gustara Rito?

Saruyama abre de sopetón los ojos al comprender que la bella hembra se dio cuenta donde el la estaba mirando y dijo desviando avergonzado su mirada y rascándose su nuca:

-Yo….Este, perdóneme doctora….No fue mi intención.

Mikado arqueo un ojo al escuchar la reacción de Rito, por lo regular el se pondría MUY nerviso, sonrojado y se moriría en dar miles de disculpas. Entonces ella le dice:

-¿Sabes? Me gustaría hacerte un pequeño análisis en la cabeza para quedar tranquila con tu salud, no quisieras que tuvieras una recaida y para eso me gustaría que fueras a mi casa.

Saruyama parpadea rápidamente al escuchar eso.

-Yo..Este ¿No seria mucha molestia?

Ella niega con la cabeza diciéndole:

Para nada amor, Tearju no se encuentra ahorita y yo no tengo nada que hacer, además me preocupa tu salud.

-Bueno doctora pues se lo agradesco ¿A que horas puedo presentarme en su casa?

-¿Te parece bien a las 7 de la noche?

Saruyama (Recordando que esta en el cuerpo de Rito) Asiente y se despide de ella y la fantasmita.

Feliz y contento va pensando mientras lleva la maleta con los inventos de lala:

-¡Guaaa!...En la casa de Mikado sensei y ahorita a la casa de Rito, donde esta Lala y sus hermosas hermanitas…!Ah! Y por su puesto, su no menos hermosa hermanita Mikan…..Mmmmm….Espero durar un muy largo rato en el cuerpo de Rito y espero que el tarde mucho tiempo en recuperar la conciencia.

Rato después con algo de excitación llego a su casa para encontrarse con una nota pegada en la puerta de la casa .

"Rito: Vino la mama de Lala a invitarnos a una convención de modas intergaláctica de su reino en la constelación de Andromeda, no llegaremos hasta de dos días.

Mikan"

Saruyama estampo su cabeza (Bueno, la de Rito) en la puerta mientras pensaba:

_-Pero como puedo tener tan mala suerte._

Se metio a la casa se sento en el sillón y miro el reloj que estaba en la pared, eran las 5 de la tarde.

_-Mmmm…..Mejor como algo y antes de la seis salgo rumbo a la casa de Mikado sensei._

Asi, antes de las seis el adolescente salio de la casa de su amigo y enfilo a la estación del metro en la cual se llevo una enomre sorpresa al ver que estaba cerrada debido a una falla electrica la cual suspendio los servicios de la línea, molesto busco un autobús el cual debido al problema de la línea del metro iban todos atiborrados de gente y por ende tardo mucho en aboradar uno.

_-Maldita sea, voy a llegar tarde a mi cita con Mikado sensei y ni como avisarle ya que mi teléfono móvil se quedo en mi cuerpo y Rito no llevaba el suyo._

Para colmo de males había un enorme trafico lo cual hizo que el autobús fuera a vuelta de rueda haciendo que el adoelscente maldicera mentalmente su mala suerte.

A las 7:15 el joven bajo del autobús el cual lo había dejado casi 5 cuadras de la casa de la bella mujer y molesto pensó:

-Maldita sea ¿Ya que mas me puede pasar?

_-¡!BROMMMMMM!_

-Como si el destino quisera burlarse de el un fuerte relámpago en el cielo fue su respuesta para que inmediatamente comenzara a caer una fuerte lluvia empapándolo de pies a cabeza.

_-Esto me saco por preguntar, ya nada mas que un perro me…No, mejor ya no pienso nada._

Y asi, resignado el joven enfilo hacia la casa de la bella mujer. Al llegar completamente empapado toco varias veces la puerta sin recibir contestación alguna y debido a la enorme racha de mala suerte que tenia pensó:

_-De seguro salio…..Era obvio, nos citamos a las 7 y ya son mas de ls ocho de la noche._

Triste, se dio la media vuelta y con calma enfilo a la calle cuando de repente la puerta se abrió y una voz dijo:

-¿Rito? ¿Eres tu?

Saruyame inmediatamente volteo para decir algo pero sus cuerdas vocales se paralizaron cuando vio a la bella mujer usando solamente una bata y podía jurar que por un momento vio una ligera parte de los pezones de sus senos.

Con algo de pena se acerco a la puerta dicendo:

-Esteee….Bu..Buenas noches Mikado sensei pero se me hizo muy tarde…..Si…Si suted gusta puedo volver otro dia.

Ella lo vio completamente empapado y le dijo:

-No amor, pasa por favor, necesitas secarte inmediatamente o vas a pescar un fuerte resfriado y quizás algo mas se te vas asi a tu casa.

El joven suspira aliviado y agrade a la bella mujer y entra a la casa.

-Mira, como no llegabas iba a bañarme por eso es que no te consteste.

Algo apenado por el espectáculo que le da la mujer Saruyama discretamente desvia su mirada y dice:

-Este…..No se preocupe Mikado se fue mi culpa pero me pasaron cosas dificeles de creer.

Ella le sonríe y le dice:

-Mira, lo importante es que calientes tu cuerpo inmediatamente, toma un baño y enseguida te llevo una toalla ¿Ok? Mira aquí hay uno y el uso esta en mi cuarto

Incapaz de negarse el joven va al baño y se ducha, el liqudio caliente relaja su cuerpo y le cae como una bendición mientras pensaba:

_-Dios…Quien lo fuera a pensar…..Yo….En casa de Mikado sensei, tomando una ducha._

Saruyama sale de la bañera para ver que a un lado hay una bata blanca y un par de pantuflas.

-Usalas para cubrirte Rito-Dice Mikado detrás de la puerta, el obedece y al salir sale con una bata que le queda muy holgada. Mikado al verlo emite una pequeña risa y le dice:

-Perdoname, esa es la de Tearju y no tengo otra mas.

Saruyama sonreí y dice:

-No se preocupe Mikado sensei, le agradesco mucho y espero que a Tearju sensei no le moleste que haya usado su bata.

Ella asienta y dice:

-Bueno jovencito, acompañame a mi cuarto, ahí me esperas en lo que yo me voy a bañar y después te preparo un te ¿De acerdo?

-Si, gracias mIkado sensei.

Llegan asus habitaciones y la mujer lo invita a pasar.

-Bueno, no me tardo, mientras segurate de secarte bien el pelo ¿Si?

Saruyama asiente y la mujer le da la espalda y el joven no puede evitar abrir como platos sus ojos y su boca al ver el carnoso trasero de la mujer contonearse de una manera casi erotica mientras se dirige al baño, Saruyama se pone completamente sonsojado al bajar la mirada y ver como una enorme erección sobresale de su bata.

Mikado desaparce de su vista y el joven se sienta en la cama, la cual comprende que es la de la bella mujer.

_-¡Ay Dios! Que cuerpo tiene Mikado sensei…Bueno, otro punto a favor de estar en el cuerpo de Rito._

Por un rato el joven se dedica a secar su cabello cuando de pronto la voz de la bella mujer dentro del baño lo llama:

-¿Rito?

Desconcertado el joven se acerca a la puerta.

-¿Eh? ¿Si Mikado sensei?

Mira, olvide mi toalla ¿Podrias traérmela por favor? La deje encima de mi cama.

Saruyama siente que el corazón le late a mil por hora al escuchar eso, gira su cabeza y ve una toalla blanca doblada, la toma y con nervios toca la puerta.

-Mi…Mikado sensei…¿Pu…Puedo pasar?

-Si amor, pasa-Se escucha su voz detrás de la puerta.

Saruyama abre la puerta y una inmensa nube de vapor rodea el lugar pero la cual se va esparciendo por la puerta hasta que comienza a aclararse su vista y lo que ve casi le produce un paro cardiaco (Ademas de una MUY ENORME erección que se le hace visible por debajo de la bata que esta usando)

La bella mujer esta detrás de una puerta de vidrio que deja al descubierto su rostro pero esta es de vidrio semi-transparente lo que hace que el contorno de su sensual y erotico cuerpo quede a la vista del excitado adolescente y mas cuando ella pega sus carnosos senos al vidrio haciendo que los pezones de su cuerpo se transparenten por completo y dejandos a la vista del excitado jovencito.

-Con muchos, pero MUCHOS problemas el adolescente dice sin poder despegar los ojos de esa erotica visión que la hermosa hembra le esta dando le dice mientras temblando de pies a cabeza le ofrece la toalla

-Su…..Su…..Su..To….To…Toalla…Mi….Mika….Mikado…Sen….Sei.

La bella mujer le sonreí mientras toma la toalla, ella nada tonta, saber perfectamente el espectáculo erotico que le esta dando a quien piensa que es Rito y una picara sonrisa se forma en sus sensuales labios al ver la enorme protuberancia que sale de la entrepierna del jovencito. Saruyama siente morirse al comprender que la bella mujer ya había notado su erección pero por el miedo/excitación que tiene es incapaz de salir de ahí.

-Gracias amor, eres muy amable, enseguida salgo, esperame en mi cuarto mientras te preparo un te ¿Si?

El adolescente el cual tiene completamente paralizadas sus cuerdas vocales solo atina asentir con la cabeza y lentamente da la vuelta para salir del cuarto y cerrar la puerta. Al hacerlo cae de rodillas y pega su cabeza al piso mientras sin poder evitarlo frota con desesperación su erecto pene con ambas manos y pensando en esa imagen que vio alla adentro.

_-Dios….Dios…Mikado sensei….Mikado senseiiiiiiii_

Ya mas tranquilo y temiendo que la bella mujer lo viera masturbándose enfrente del baño Saruyama se incorpora y enfila al cuarto de la hembra y se sienta en la cama respirando profundamente buscando recuperar el control de su cuerpo y que los latidos de su corazón se estabilizen además de buscar que su erección se tranquilice, lo menos que quiere es que la bella mujer lo encuentre asi.

Escucha la puerta del baño abrirse y la mujer le dice.

-Ahorita te traigo el Té Rito, no me tardo.

-E…Este, si..Mi..Mikado sensei, gracias-Dice con algunos problemas Saruyama, sudando sin poder quitar de su cabeza esa visión erotica que vivio hace unos momentos, agacha su cabeza y aprieta fuertemente sus ojos mientras piensa:

_-Tranquilo Surayama, tranquilo,….Ya paso…Ya paso…..Ahora espera y bebe este té tranquilamente, le caera bien a tu cuerpo y ya veras como te vas a tranquilizar, por favor…Por favor….Olvida esa imagen del cuerpo de Mikado sensei que casi viste desnudo detrás de ese vidrio de la puerta del baño…Por favor, olvídalo….Olvidalo…__**Olvidaloooooooo.**_

Fue entonces que su debate mental fue interrumpido cuando escucho a la mujer entrar al cuarto

Rito, aquí traigo tu Té….Espero que te guste.

-Saruyama abre sus ojos, levnata su cabeza y se dispone a dar las gracias por el esperado Té cuando lo que ve lo deja sin habal completamente, abre su boca y sus ojos como si fueran platos, los latidos de su corazón se incrementan de una manera incontrolable y una enorme ereccion se le forma sin poder evitarlo cuando ve entrar a la hermosa mujer y en sus manos dos tazas de un aromatico Té, llevando puesta su bata de baño, pero con un pequeño detalle, la bata iba…**COMPLETAMENTE ABIERTA** Y dejando al descubierto y a la vista del joven Saruyama su sensual y erotico cuerpo.

La mujer camina hacia el sin ningún problema o preocupación, sin pudor alguno sabiendo que con su prenda completamente abierta le esta mostrando al adolescente las partes mas intimas y privadas de su cuerpo. El jovencito el cual siente que de un momento a otro va a sufrir una "eyaculación en seco" ve sin ningún problema la hermosa anatomía de la bella mujer. Sus carnosos y muy bien formados senos coronados en la punta por un par de aureolas cafes que parecen invitarlo a que las lamba y chupe, un sensual vientre blanco que parece de porcelana, unas sensuales y anchas caderas que se mueven de una manera tan erotica, unos sensuales y rollizos muslos que también parecen invitarlo a que los lama y los bese y para rematar, en su entrepierna, un hermoso _triangulo invertido_ color negro formado por bello púbico que parece invitarlo a que introduzca su lengua en el y saboree _el néctar_ prohibido que el produce…..Surayama aun no comprende como es que no ha perdido la razón al ver esa hermosa imagen erotica que nunca podrá olvidar en su vida.

Toma amor tu Té…..Espero que te guste-Le dice ella tranquilamente como si lo importara para nada que el joven estuviera viendo sin ningún problema su cuerpo totalmente desnudo.

Surayama sin saber como, toma la taza, sin poder quitar su vista de ese hermoso cuerpo desnudo, no pude hablar, su cuerpo esta paralizado y la erección que sobresale de su bata se hace cada vez mas notaria.

Mikado la ve y luego enfoca su mirada en el paralizado adolescente y le dice con un tono suave y…Sensual.

-¿Y bien amor? ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Al escuchar eso Saruyama (Otra vez….En el cuerpo de Rito) Comienza a llorar sin poder evitarlo y con una mirada de misericordia e implorando con un tono de suplica le dice con la voz entre cortada….

-Mi….Mikado sensei….Por fa….Por favor….Ten…Tenga misericordia de mi…..Se lo….Ruego.

Ella lo ve, sonreí y le dice tranquilamente con su seductora voz que parece una caricia para los oídos del joven que esta a punto de explotar por la excitación que domina por completo a su juvenil cuerpo.

-Has lo que quieres amor.

Saruyama al escuchar eso sin poder evitarlo suelta el plato y la taza que contiene el Té los cuales caen al suelo pero no se rompen garcias a la alfombra que cubre el suelo y la cual es humedecida por el liquido caliente, cae de rodillas frente a la mujer, la abraza por sus sesuales caderas, acerca su rostro al divino tesoro que la mujer tiene en su entrepierna y desesperado introduce su lengua en la humeda rendija para y con una pasión incontrolable comienza a saborear el delicioso néctar que se encuentra en su interior…. Como si su vida dependiera de ello

Mikado al sentir esa ardiente caricia en la zona mas intima y sensible de su cuerpo, deja caer también el plato y la taza, cierra sus ojos, echa hacia atras su cuello, con ambas manos sujeta la cabellera de Saruyama y entre-abre sus deliciosos labios color rojo-carmesi y un suave gemido de placer sale de ellos y haciendo que el joven Saruyama incremente mas su excitación al escucharla gemir de esa manera.

Por su parte Mikado mientras esta disfrutando esa caricia tan anhelada por el jovencito desde el dia en que lo conocio pensó muy feliz.

_-¡Ahhhh!... Gracias Dios mio por que por fin me permitiste quitarle esa timidez que le impedia que me acercara a el de esta manera…..Al fin, al fin mi sueño de entregarle __**mi virginidad**__ ha llegado…!Ahhhhhh!...Gracias, gracias señor._

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Saruyama había recibido un literalmente un golpe de suerte, siendo un joven por el cual ninguna adoelscente de su colegio se interesaba por el pudo cambiar de cuerpos con el joven que era lo puesto a el….El mas deseado por todas las féminas del instituto Sainen.

Quizo el destino que la primera fémina con la que tuvo contacto fue ni mas ni menos que con una de las mujeres con un sensual y provocativo cuerpo, la doctora-enfermera Ryouko Mikado, tras una invitación de ella a su casa, la bella mujer termino enfrente el usando solamente una bata de baño la cual estaba completamente abierta y mostrándole al excitado joven su sensula y provocativo cuerpo desnudo, el rogo y suplico por interactuar sexualmente con ella lo cual agrado a la mujer ya que ella pensó que por fin había logrado tumbar la barrera de miedo e inseguridad que Rito tenia, ignorando que su cuerpo estaba poseído por la conciencia de un adolescente 100% lujurioso.

Saruyama estaba viviendo el mejor momento de su vida, cumpiendo una fantasia sexual que nunca pensó creer que se podría hacer realidad y ahora cumplia su sueño gracias al cambio de cuerpos que había hecho con Rito, el joven mas deseado por las féminas.

Mikado por su parte disfrutaba el placer oral que el apasionado adolescente le estaba dando ingnorando que en realidad era Saruyama. Finalmente la bata de la mujer cayo al suelo dejándola completamente desnuda y a disposición del ardiente adolescente el cual ya tenia una muy enorme erección, la mujer se relambio sus labios y con delicadeza acostó al adolescente en la cama. Saruyama temblaba de la excitación.

-Mi….Mikado sensei yo….Tengo miedo…yo..Nunca

Ella les onrio y le dio un suave pero apasionado beso en sus labios.

-Tranquilo Rito kun, confía en mi….Ya veras como lo vamos a disfrutar.

Saruyama simplente asintió con su cabeza.

Empezaron a hacer el amor, el se dejo llevar, ella se puso encima de el e inició una suave cabalgadura. Muerto de excitación Saruyama comenzó a apretaba sus redondeadas y fuertes nalgas. Sus movimientos cada vez se hacían más contundentes, el jovencito tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no eyacular. Fue un momento increíble y no quería que acabara nunca. Ella le decía que cuando estuviera a punto de correrse que se saliera de ella, jadeando por la excitación y con sus ojos entrecerrados el adolescente dijo que si.

Cuando iba a eyacular el salio rápidamente de ella y para su sorpresa la bella hembra cogió su pene y se lo metió en la boca practicando un sexo oral embriagador, Saruyama hizo un intento para no correrse dentro de ella, pero la mujer no lo dejó, entonces sin poder creerlo la hembra se comió su semen, algo muy excitante para el primerizo sonrio y le dijo: dijo 'Los mejores planes son los que no se esperan, y este todavía no ha acabado'.

Desconcertado y emocionado Saruyama parpadea repetidamente.

-¿En serio Mikado sensei?

Ella le sonrie

-Te dare un regalo….Algo que siempre soñé en hacer contigo.

Para su sorpresa la mujer se puso a cuatro patas y permitiendo a un excitado adolescente que la penetrará por el ano. Al principio (Y por la excitación de Saruyama) no entraba muy bien, y eso hacía que diera pequeños gemidos de dolor, no quería hacerla daño, pero esos grititos lo estaban volviendo loco. Decidío que quizás lo mejor era lubrificarla el ano primero. No tenía experiencia pero lo había visto hacer alguna vez en algún video porno. Empezo a besárselo para luego penetrarlo, tras esta maniobra su culo se había dilatado lo suficiente y su miembro tuvo vía libre en una de su parte más íntimas y morbosa de la sensual hembra.

Fue increíble, ella gritaba que le diera más fuerte enloqueciendo al adolescente. Finalmente y lanzando un gemido de placer acabo corriéndose dentro de su culo, después la mujer le pidió que le chupara el clítoris, a lo que accedo de forma muy gustosa. Tuvo un orgasmo increíble se quedaron abrazados durante un buen rato hasta que se quedaron dormidos pero antes de hacerlo Saruyama pensó:

_-Rito, en verdad, que eres el imbécil mas grande del mundo, pero te voy a decir una cosa; Yo no voy a despreciar las propuestas y sentimientos que las mujeres te ofrecen, no porque yo no soy el cobarde timorato bastardo que eres._

Continuara…..


	3. Y ahoraTearju sensei

Capitulo 3

Y ahora…..Terju Sensei.

Saruyama despierta, abre sus ojos y comprende que no esta en su cuarto sino en el de otra persona, ve a un espejo que esta pegado en la pared para sonreir al ver que la imagen reflejada no es la del sino del amigo idiota que tanto aborrece por su cobardía e inseguridad que tiene hacia sus compañeras de clases y eso lo hace comprender una cosa: Que lo vidido anoche con la sensual y voluptosa enfermera-doctora Ryouko Mikado no fue un sueño. Voltea a ver el lado del colchón que debía ser ocupado por ella, una ligera onda de excitación inunda su cuerpo al ver una pequeña mancha de sangre encima de la sabana blanca.

-Dios…No puedo creer que ella era virgen y pude disfrutarlo por solo una cosa….Estar en el cuerpo de este idiota de Rito.

Su excitación se incremento al saber el mundo de posibilidades que tenia para poder interactuar sentimental y…Sexualmente con todas las hermosas jovencitas que sentían algo por el, el ruido de una regadera que porvenia del baño lo hizo comprender una cosa, que su hermosa anfitriona se estaba bañando, sin poder evitarlo se levanta, se pone una toalla anudada a su cintura y va al baño, con cuidado abre la puerta para ver a Mikado bañándose y pudiendo apreciar en todo su espendor el sensual y erotico cuerpo de la bella mujer y que gracias a estar en el cuerpo de Rito pudo poseerla.

Una inmensa onda de excitación inunda su cuerpo a la vez que su erección sobresale de la toalla que cubre sus partes intimas, ella sinete la mrada del calenturiento jovencito, sonríe y le dicen sin voltear a verlo:

-¿Te agrada lo que vez Rito?

Saruyama comprende una vez mas que esto que esta viviendo se le debe únicamente al torpe y cobarde de su amigo y mentalmente se lo agradece.

-Si Mikado sensei, solamente un perfecto imbécil-Y en ese momento piensa en Rito—No podría disfrutar el hermoso atractivo visual que su bello cuerpo puede ofrecer.

Ella gira su cuerpo sonriéndole.

-¡Oh vaya! Ahora resulta que resultaste todo un Don Juan—Arquea un ojo- ¿Puedo saber que paso con el timido e inseguro Rito que siempre conoci?

Saruyama sonríe y piensa:-Si supiera en realidad lo que paso-

-Me pasas mi toalla ¿Por favor?

El se la pasa y la bella hembra la toma y sonriendo le dice.

-Gracias amor ¿Dormiste bien?

Saruma sonrie

-Mmmm….Vaya pregunta que me hace Mikado sensei, después de la maravillosa noche me dio

Mikado le da un amoroso beso en su frente.

-Tu también Rito, aun no puedo creer que hicimos el amor ¿Sabes? Honestamente pensé que saldrías huyendo de mi casa cuando me presente desnuda ante ti.

-Solo si el verdadero dueño estuviera su cuerpo Sensei.-Piensa Sarayuma

-Mmmm…Creame eso hubiera sido antes, ero le juro que por fin he comprendido lo timorato y cobarde que era con mi actitud y creo que ha raíz del golpe que me di parece como si esa barrera de inseguridad y cobardía que siempre me rodeaba a quedado en el olvido.

-¡Oh vaya! Pues…Bendita caída ella sonreí. Se pone su bata y le diceambos salen de la bañera abrazados.

-Ven, te prepare un rico desayuno

El asienta y ambos salen abrazados rumbo al cuarto de la mujer.

Continuara….

Capítulo 4

Y ahora…Tearju Sensei (2da. Parte)

Saruyama disfrutaba un delicioso desayuno por cortesía de su hermosa anfitriona para después ser acompañado por ella, en la platica salio el comentario de que Lala, sus hermanas y MIkan se habían ido al espacio por invitación de la madre de su "novia". Fue entonces que la mujer tomo una actitud seria y dijo:

-Rito, mira hay algo que quiero pedirte ahora que ya has dejado de ser tan…..Bueno, como eras antes.

-¿Si? Usted dira Mikado sensei.

-Bueno, es acerca de Tear

Saruyama se desconcierta.

-¿Eh? ¿Tarju sensei? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

Mikado le sonríe y habla con un tono muy serio en su voz.

-Rito, quiero que hagas mujer a Tearju, como lo hiciste conmigo.

Saruyama tuvo que hacer un enomre esfuerzo para no escupir el café que estaba tomando en ese momento y después de digerirlo y darse unos golpes en el pecho pregunto con un desconcierto en su rostro.

-Pe…Perdon, pe…Pero ¿Qué fue lo usted…..?

Mikado se cruza de brazos, tranquilamente lo interrumpe.

-Quiero que le hagas el amor a Tearju Rito.

-¿Eh? Yo, este…..Bueno ¡Por mi encantado! Pero no creo que Tearju sensei…..

-Rito, por favor, Tearju siempre ha estado enamora de ti, desde el dia en que se conocieron, ella se identifica mucho contigo por la timidez que tienen, creeme Rito, si ella no fuera tan timida ya te había propuesto desde hace mucho irse a la cama.

Saruyama solo giro hacia atras sus ojos meintras pensó:

-Maldito seas Rito

-¿Entonces que Rito? ¿Te animas a hacer feliz a mi amiga?

Saruyama se rasca su nuca, hay algo de inseguridad en su voz.

-Errr….Si claro, Mikado Sensei, digo Tearju sensei es tan hermosa como usted y tendría que ser el imbécil mas grande del mundo para no querer desear interactuar…Sexualmente con ella, pero…No se como….Acercarme a ella y pues…Cortejarla.

Mikado sonríe mientras pone una mano en un hombro de Rito.

-Dejalo de mi cuenta, solo te voy a pedir un favor ¿Quieres?

-¿Eh? Si, claro Mikado sensei ¿Qué cosa?

-Procura no ser muy pasional y brusco con ella ¿Quieres? Ella aun es virgen, mira, yo lo disfrute pero la personalidad de ella es muy difrente a la mia ¿Comprendes?

Saruyama trago saliva y solo pudo asentir con su cabeza buscando controlar su excitación al imaginarse estar disfrutando el virginal cuerpo de la rubia pechugona.

Finalmente la pareja salio en un auto, ella lo dejo en su casa (La de Rito) Y enfilo al instituto Seinen, rato después Saruyama marcho al colegio con sus pertenencias escolares, Al llegar le sorprendio que casi todas las hermosas adolescentes se abalanzaran sobre el diciéndole como se encontraba de salud después del accidente ocurrido; Haruna, Yui, Run, Risa y Mio e inclusive (Aunque de manera muy discreta) Saki, Rin y Aya. Pero algo que le molesto MUCHO…NADIE pero absolutamente NADIE pregunto por EL….!Todas, absolutamente todas están preocupadas por Rito y por Saruyama ni en cuenta!

Eso creo un profundo odio y rencor en sus compañeras, sabia perfectamente que sentimentalmente ninguna sentía nada por el….Pero no hace ese extremo, asi que, aprovechando que estaba en el cuerpo de la persona de las cuales ellas estaban enamoradas haría una cosa….Tomar la virginidad de cada una de ellas. Y muy enojado pensó:

-Muy bien señoritas, si tanto desean a este cobarde idiota, se los voy a dar y de paso "en su nombre" voy a tomar sus virginidades.

Las clases transcurrieron de forma normal lo que ayudo a Saruyama a controlar el coraje sufrido, finalmente una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al saber que al termino de estas, iria a la enfermería a platicar con la hermosa hembra que le enseño los placeres del sexo ¿Y por que no? De terer quizás la oportunidad de interactuar sexualmente con la otra sensual hembra del instituto, Tearju Lunatique.

Cuando terminaron las clases mientras sus compañeros se marchaban Saruyama algo excitado enfilo a la enfermería y toco la puerta, una sensual voz lo invito a entrar, Mikado se acerco a el y le dijo al oído:

-Voy a salir Rito ¿Por qué no entras al cuarto de a lado y saludas a Tear?

Saruyama se desconcertó cuando escucho de Mikado, iba a decir algo pero la bella mujer le dio un beso en su mejilla y le dijo:

-No me decepciones Rito

Y sin mas, salio de su consultorio y cerro la puerta, Saruyama se quedo perplejo y vio una puerta que conducia a otro cuarto, abanzo hacia el y abrió la puerta y asomo su cabeza:

-¿Tarju sensei? ¿Esta usted…?

Saruyama no pudo seguir hablando ya que lo vio le paralizo sus cuerdas vocales y….Le produjo una erección. La sensual hembra estaba agachada cambiándose de ropa y mostrándole en todo su esplendor su rechoncho y carnoso trasero el cual estaba cubierto por una sensual pantaleta ajustada que con muchos problemas cubria las carnes de sus glúteos, de la cual por mas que lo intento no pudo separar sus ojos de esa erotica parte de la antomia de ella, además de que usaba unas medias de licara negra que la hacían ver mas erotica.

La hermosa rubia lo vio y noto algo, en circunstancias normales Rito hubiera pegado un enorme grito y se hubiera derretido en un mar de disculpas para después salir huyendo, pero ahora no, el simplemente no podía separar su vista de su semi-desnudo cuerpo y pensó:

-Tal como me lo dijo Mikado ya cambio su personalidad a raíz de ese golpe…Tal vez mi sueño que tengo con el se pueda hacer realidad.

Saruyama trago saliva y con algunos problemas dijo:

-Errr….Per…Perdon Tearju sensei, yo…Este no sabia que se estaba cambiando de ropa.

Para su sopresa la rubia le dio una linda sonrisa, pero esta se incremento cuando escucho lo que ella le dijo:

-¡Ah! Hola Yuuki-kun….No te preocupes, si eres tu quien me ve no hay problema, pasa, enseguida termino de vestirme.

Saruyama abrió sus ojos como platos cuando escucho eso y por enésima vez maldijo a Rito por ser tan deseado por una hermosa hembra como Tearju.

Tearju termino de vestirse tranquilamente, al parecer sin importarle que Rito la estuviera viendo, se acerco a el y le dio un beso en su mejilla.

-¿Cómo te sientes Yuuki-kun? Supe por Mikado que sufriste un accidente junto con Saruyama ¿Por cierto sabes como se encuentra el? Mikado me dijo que se lo llevaron al hospital.

Saruyama por dentro lloro de felicidad al saber que por fin ¡Alguien se preocupo por el!

-Errr….El se encuentra bien Tearju sensei y pues yo también, desafortunadamente el se llevo la peor parte y este yo…..Perdon por entrar sin avisar.

Ella le sonríe

-No te preocupes Yuuki-kun yo…..Este, bueno, no se-Dice ella dudativa mientras juega nerviosamente con sus dedos.

-¿Si?

-Bu…Bueno, yo ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

Saruyama se rasca su nuca, traga saliva

-No…No nada en especial y bueno, se que le parecerá algo atrevido de mi parte pero..

-¿Si?

Saruyama se sonroja y habla tímidamente

-Yo, bueno ¿Puedo invitarla a…Tomar un refresco?

La bella rubia abre de sopetón sus ojos y boca y emocionada dice pegando las palmas de sus manos a la altura de su pecho:

-¡Oh! ¿En serio? ¡Que coincidencia! Iba a pedirte lo mismo.

Saruyama sonríe y asi ambos enfilan a la cafetería caminando por los desolados y vacios pasillos del edificio y charlando amigablemente pero…

Tan entretenidos estaba en su platica que no notaron que llegaron a las escaleras y…..

-¡AHHHHHH!

-¡CUIDADO TEARJU SENSEIIIIII!

Ambos rodaron por las escaleras hasta llegar al suelo y cuando Saruyama abrió sus ojos noto que algo estaba encima de su cuerpo, específicamente en sus labios y cual no iba ser su sopresa al sentir que lo que sus labios estaba "besando" ¡Era la vagina de la rubia!

¿Fue su imaginación? ¿O es que vio en el rostro de la mujer una expresión como si hubiera sufrido un orgasmo? Ademas que luego la escucho gemir, pero lo único que si sabia perfectamente era que el había sufrido una fuerte erección al sentir en su boca los labios vaginales de la hermosa hembra y al ver a ella tener esa expresión en su rostro.

Continuara….


	4. Y ahora Tearju sensei (2da Parte)

Capitulo 4

Y ahora …..Tearju sensei (3ra. Parte)

Con algunas problemas la hermosa rubia separo sus "labios" de los de Rito, sonrojada se incorporo apenada para que de sopetón abriera sus ojos al notar la enorme protuberancia que sobresalia de la entrepierna del que supuestamente pensaba que era Rito Yuuki.

Saruyama no pudo evitar tambien sonrojarse al comprender que Tearju le había visto su enorme erección, se levanta y se rasca su nuca apenado.

-Errr….Perdone Tearju sensei le juro que nunca intente quedar en esa posición cuando caimos.

Para su sorpresa la rubia le sonríe y le da un beso en una mejilla.

-No Rito, no digas eso, hiciste lo posible por amortiguar mi caída, lo cual te le agradesco y bueno, lo que paso fue un simple accidente ¿O no?-Ella al final se sonroja cuando de repente oyen un fuerte grito que los hace girar sus cabezas para ver el origen de el.

-¡!YAHOO! ¡TEARJU SENSEIII! ¡Me entere que hoy cumple un mes mas de estar con nosotros y quisiera darle un fuerte abrazo!

El director va corriendo hacia la rubia mujer y como siempre usando solamente sus calzoncillos, Saruyama entonces saca un aparato de su bolsillo y toma una mano de Tarju.

-Rito ¿Qué ahces?

-Según las notas de Lala, este es un aparato tele-transportador, lo usaremos para alejarnos de ese loco que tenemos por director.

Tearju abre de sopetón sus ojos y con miedo en su voz dice:

-¡Pe…Pero Rito! ¿Ya se te olvido lo que paso cuando tu y yo…?

La rubia no pudo seguir hablando ya que un Haz de Luz los envolvió por completo lo cual desconcertó al pervertido director y cuando abrió sus ojos con asombro vio que en el lugar donde estaba Tearju y Rito estaban en el suelo sus ropas, entonces hurgo entre ellas para con una sonrisa tomar las pantaletas de la mujer, las olio y entonces…..!ZOOKCC! Recibio un fuerte golpe en su cabeza que lo noqueo de inmediato y cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

-Lo siento Sr. Director pero mi amiga va a necesitar toda su ropa.

Mikado sonríe y ve por la ventana para descubrir en un pequeño jardín a Rito y Tearju en una comprometedora posición.

Saruyama tiene sus ojos cerrados, esta un poco desonrientado cuando de repente comprende que tiene algo encima de el, tambien siente en sus labios algo carnoso que esta dentro de su boca mientras que en su mano izquierda esta presionado algo como una masa blanda, al tiempo que esas partes se están moviendo, abre sus ojos y comprende lo que tiene encima, esta chupando y masajeando.

_-¡! DIOS! ¡Es el cuerpo desnudo de Tearju senseiiiiiiii!_

La hermosa rubia tiene sus ojos cerrados y mientras gime dice con voz entrecortada.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhh! ¡Ri…To kun! No….No tan fuerte, por…Favor…No….Seas brusco…..Esas partes de mi cuerpo son….!Ahhhh!...Muy…..Sensibles.

Saruyama es incapaz de moverse no puede evitar tomar el carnoso seno de la rubia para separarlo de su cuerpo al tiempo que su erección se incrementa y sin podere vitarlo comienza a frotarlo en el suave vientre de la mujer, Tearju lo siente y con miedo pregunta:

-Rito kun ¿Ti….Tienes una….Ereccion?

Saruyama traga saliva.

-Errr…..Si Tearju sensei, pe…Perdoneme, pero no pude evitarlo.

-¡OH! Bu….Bueno, no te preocupes, pero tengo miedo que alguien nos vea, separémonos ¿Si?

-Este….Si, lo que usted diga.

Se separan y su erección queda a la vista de la mujer la cual lo ve sin parpadear, Saruyama con algo de pudor se la cubre, Tarju le dice mientras esta arrodillada en el suelo y cubriéndose sus senos mientars esta usando solamente sus medias negras.

-Ri…to kun ¿Por qué usaste ese aparato otra vez sabiendo los efectos que tiene ese aparato de dejarnos desnudos?

Saruyama no sabe que decir, comprende que Rito ya lo había usado una vez.

-Errrr…Bueno, yo…..Este

-A lo mejor Rito simplemente quería volver a estar contigo en esa situación Tearju ¿O me equivoco jovencito?

Dice Mikado haciéndole un coqueto guiño a Rito mientras llega a ellos cargando sus ropas, Tearju se sonroja y no dice nada.

Una vez vestidos y en la cafetería, los tres toman un aromatico café, Tear y Saruyama se miran ocasionalmente para después bajar avergonzados sus miradas, Mikado solo los ve divirtiéndose hasta que ella dice mientras los toma de sus manos:

-Tear, Rito, miren…..Estoy seguro que ustedes tienen mucho que decirse, es especial tu Tear ¿O me equivoco?

Saruyama la ve de reojo y la rubia baja apenada su mirada, afirmando lo que su amiga le dice:

-Miren les propongo algo ¿Por qué no van a la playa esta tarde? El clima esta perfecto e ideal para que usteden tengan una…Charla agradable.

Saruyama y Tearju se quedan viendo el uno al otro y con rubor en sus mejillas la rubia le dice:

-Este….¿Te gustaría ir Rito-kun?

Saruyama con mas confianza le sonríe asintiendo con su cabeza.

-Pero, la playa esta muy lejos.

Mikado sonríe.

-Pueden tomar prestada mi nave espacial, conozco una isla solitaria en donde pueden pasarla muy tranquilo y…..Divertirse-Al final les hace un coqueto guiño que hace sonrojar a la pareja, pero por dentro Saruyama se comienza a excitar sabiendo lo que eso podría significar para el…Tener su segunda experiencia sexual y mas sabiendo que por Mikado que la hermosa rubia de lentes es virgen.

Tearju toma la mano de Rito.

-¿Entonces si vamos Rito kun?

-¡Claro Tearju sensei! Y…Gracias por invitarme-Saruyama se rasca su nuca.

Rato después una nave espacial camuflajeada con invisibilidad aterriza suavemente en uno de los edificios del instituto, Tarju emocionada sube primero y cuando Saruyama va a hacerlo Mikado le susurra al oído:

-Rito, recuerda lo que te dije, no seas brusco con Tearju…Ella aun es virgen.

Excitado Saruyama asienta y sube a la nave, las compuerta se cierra y en silencio despega rumbo a una desolada playa donde podrán estar solos sin que nadie los interrumpa. Mikado los ve partir cruzados de brazos en su pecho:

_-Buena suerte amiga…Espero que disfrutes mucho tu primera vez, como yo lo hice._

Sin embargo ella frota su mentón con sus dedos:

_-Sin embargo hay algo que no me cuadra ¿Cómo es posible que la personalidad de Rito cambiara con un solo golpe? De hecho recuerdo perfectamente las innumerables veces que Yami lo golpeo y su personalidad nunca cambio…En fin, ya me encargare de checarle eso después._

Y sin mas, se marcho rumbo a su consultorio, pero sin dejar de pensar en el repentino cambio de personalidad de Rito.

La nave despego y Saruyama (en el cuerpo de Rito) y la hermosa rubia Tarju Lunatique iban adentro, ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

La nave aterrizo rato después es una pequeña isla y la pareja salio, afuera una hermosa y solitaria playa virgen los esperaba, un lugar para ellos solamente. Caminaron un rato por la playa y Tear dijo:

-Es un hermoso lugar ¿Verdad Yuuki-kun?

Saruyama le sonríe.

-Si Tearju sensei y gracias por haberme invitado.

La rubia le sonríe timidamente

-Rito has cambiado mucho, ya no eres Mmmm….¿Como podría decirlo?

Saruyama arquea un ojo y la mira

El inseguro, cobarde y timido sujeto que huia cuando estaba con una hermosa mujer…¿Como usted?

Tearju se sonroja, apenada baja su mirada.

-Perdon, no quise decirte eso.

-Para nada Tearju sensei, tengo que reconocer lo idiota que he sido todo este tiempo, pero le aseguro que después de ese golpe que me di parece que comprendi que etsa cobardía mia no me ayudaba para nada…..Le aseguro que soy un nuevo hombre, un nuevo Yuuki Rito.

Tear sonríe y coloca sus palmas juntas.

-¡Que bueno Yuuki-kun! Ahora ¿Que te parece si para festejar pues…..Vamos a nadar?

Claro que si…Lo que usted diga.

Ambos muy animados entraron a la nave y a dos pequeños cuartos, Saruyama salio primero usando unas bermudas que le cubrían las rodillas y admiro el hermoso paisaje.

_-Tengo que aprovechar todo el tiempo que voy a estar en el cuerpo de este torpe para poder seducir a todas las chicas que están enamoradas de el….!Es una oportunidad única que se me va a presentar! Caray….Aun no puedo creer el maravilloso momento que vivi con Mikado sensei y que quizás con un poco de suerte pueda tener con Tearju Sensei._

Saruyama entonces hace una mueca de molestia bajando su mirada y viendo el cuerpo de su anfitrión.

_Pero la gran pregunta es…¿Qué tanto le ven a este idiota de Rito como para querer acostarse con el?_

Entonces su monologo mental es interrumpido por una voz que con tono inseguro habla.

-E…Este Yuuki-kun…Ya estoy lista ¿Cómo me….Veo?

Saruyama gira su cabeza y entonces…!PAFFF! Su mandibula inferior azota contra la arena de la playa y sus ojos se abren como platos al ver a la hermosa rubia usando un sensual y provocativo bikini.

Saruyama se acerca a ella tartamudenado.

-Te…Tearju…Se….Sensei…E…Esta usted bellísima

La rubia se sonroja completamente y tímidamente se da la vuelta para mostrarle la parte posterior de su bikini.

Saruyama para ese entonces ya tiene una enorme erección, la rubia voltea y la ve, pero finje no darse cuenta. Saruyama nada tonto comprende que la rubia le vio su erección pero se excita mas al comprender que a la bella mujer no parece importarle, entonces Taerju se acerca a el, el miedo se refleja en su rostro y tímidamente le pregunta mostrándole en todo su esplendor su hermosa figura semi desnuda.

E….Entonces ¿Si te…Gusta?

Saruyama solo atina a decir "Si" moviendo su cabeza y mirándola con cara de idiota, ese parece hacer feliz a la rubia la cual lo toma de una mano y le dice con una sonrisa.

-Vamos a nadar ¿Si?

Saruyama asienta y corren como niños a meterse al mar.

Continuara….

Hola a todos y gracias por leer mi fic.

Les ofrezco una enorme disculpa por la gran cantidad de "horrores" ortográficos, faltas de puntos, comas, acentos en las palabras y la pésima estructura gramatical, la cual por supuesto, sabemos que hay un grupo de traumados que se desgarran las vestiduras y echan rayos y centellas cuando encuentran un escrito de estas características. ¡Je!

Por cierto, hablando de ellos, un saludo a **Shrezade Ninfa del Bosque** por el comentario sobre este fic publicado en el portal de los antes mencionados.

Gracias amiga, honestamente tenia rato de no reírme tanto.

Por cierto, el fic "El amante" lo voy a volver a re subir en una nueva versión, así que no te desesperes ni te des de topes en la pared, por lo pronto entretente y diviértete con este.


End file.
